1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates images using pixels that include organic light emitting diodes. Each diode includes an organic emission layer between two electrodes. In operation, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode combine in the organic emission layer. As a result, excitons are formed. When the excitons change state, light is emitted. An organic light emitting display is therefore considered to be a self-emissive type of device.
Each pixel includes a plurality of thin film transistors, a storage capacitor, and wiring lines. The wiring lines include gate lines and data lines. When the wiring lines are close together or overlap, parasitic capacitance occurs which degrades display quality.